


The Bears Anguish

by M10_l10



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys is dead, F/M, Jorah is alive, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M10_l10/pseuds/M10_l10
Summary: Jorah Mormont finds Jon Snow after he has killed Jorah’s beloved Khaleesi aka Daenerys Targaryen.





	The Bears Anguish

He had done it. He had stabbed her. Killed her. Daenerys was dead. Jon held her in his arms for what seemed to be an eternity until he heard a noise behind him. Turning, he saw Jorah Mormont, Daenerys’ most trusted advisor, staring at him. 

“What have you done?” Jorah said in disbelief, his eyes shifting from Jon to Daenerys’ dead body that was still in his arms. All Jon could respond with was, “I had to.. she burned the whole city. Who knows what she would’ve gone on to do”. “She was your queen” Jorah growled out, walking towards him, hand on his sword. “You killed her” he choked out, “now prepare to die.” Before he knew what was happening Jorah had Jon up against the nearest wall sword to his neck. 

“Tell me why I should spare your life!” Jorah yelled. Jon was a foot above the ground as Jorah had him by the collar. There was nothing Jon could say to justify his actions and both men knew it. “She was good!” Jorah said, tears starting to well in his eyes. All Jon did was look at him. As much as he wanted to think about killing the man in front of him, all Jorah could focus on was his beloved Daenerys, taken from him far to soon, by a bastard. “I loved her! More than you ever did! But for some reason she choose you. You didn’t deserve her!” Jorah snarled. Sadness overwhelming him, Jorah slowly lowered the younger man to the ground. “Leave. Now! If I ever see your face again, You. Will. Die.” Jon knew he meant it. He slowly left the room, watching Jorah’s heavy breathing all the while. 

Once Jon was out of site, Jorah took his place by his beloved Khaleesi, cradling her in his arms, tears streaming down his face. He knew he should have killed Jon when he had the chance, but his sadness was more powerful than his anger and all he wanted to do was cry into her beautiful hair. “Khaleesi, oh my beautiful Khaleesi.” Jorah sobbed out, burying his face in her hair. He loved her. He always would. He raised his head slowly and without any thought than to show her his love one final time he kissed her, his body became racked with sobs as he did so. He touched his forehead to hers gently, looking at her still beautiful but lifeless face. He then proceeded to pick her up and carried her body to find Drogon so that he may mourn his mother and be with her one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this quick fic!!


End file.
